Faith and chocolate
by Stripes93
Summary: Germany-unknown to most-did enjoy candy, actually very much. Thanks to America, he learned a few important things after the second world war: All you need in life is faith and chocolate. -Non-slash-


Germany sat in the conference room, listening to the countries around him bicker and argue, for once not bothering to interfere and take command of the situation. The blond nation had, instead, decided to divulge in a sweet indulgence. While the louder nations picked and fought, their voices growing louder and louder(some how the noise never managing to awake the sleeping Greece) Germany reached into his pocket, pulling out a pink gumdrop and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly to savor the sweet taste and sighed in contentment.

Not many would take the blue eyed man as a candy lover and many would have been right...in the past at least. The sweet indulgence that Germany so loved to partake in had been developed just a few years after the second world war, thanks to a certain loud mouth nation.

* * *

><p>Germany's head turned to the sky as he heard it, the roaring of a jet engine. The children around him-normally so somber with no light in their eyes, some starved and others with out parents to return to-began to chatter excitedly, looking upward in anticipation. "Do you hear it, <em>Herr<em> Ludwig? He's coming!" A particularly small child said, pale hand clutching onto the older man's. She smiled happily, showing off a missing tooth. She was one of the unfortunate ones, no parents to go home to yet at the moment you could never tell from how happily she smiled.

"_Ja_, Louise, I hear it." Germany replied just moments before the plane came into view. A Douglas C-54 Skymaster, filled with all manner of candy and sweets plus other supplies.

"I see it! I see it!" Louise called, pointing to the plane in excitement while tugging on Germany's hand. "It's coming!" The girl began to bounce on her toes, blue eye wide. The older blond chucked at the child, squeezing her hand gently.

"Calm down, Louise, you're going to bounce your pigtails out." He told her but it did no good, her blond hair continued to swing around her head.

Just then a small package could be seen floating downward, then another, before at least fifty colorful parcels were flying down to the ground, the children jumping up to grab them, cheering gleefully. The young child holding onto Germany's hand then took off into the crowd, determined to get her own gift. The German smiled gently, watching his children run and jump, laughing as they grabbed the multicolored goodies. It warmed his heart to see them like this-happy, living in the moment instead of remembering the past like so many of the adults that took care of them.

Looking up again, the blond held out a hand and caught a small package with a blue, make shift parachute. Wrapping the package up in the handkerchief, he tucked it away in his pocket before following after the children who went to find where the plane had landed.

"_Herr_ Ludwig! _Herr_ Ludwig!" The blond stopped and looked around, spotting Louise chasing after him then latched onto his hand.

"Did you get your candy?" Germany asked, picking the girl up as she seemed to be tired from her run.

"_Nien_,"The girl shook her head sadly as she wrapped her arms around Germany's neck. "They got it all before I could."

"What? You didn't get any!" Germany stopped as he heard a very familiar voice. Turning around he spotted a pair of glasses and a thousand watt smile that was nearly as bright as the sun itself. "That's horrible! Tell me, little lady, what's your favorite color?"

"Orange," Louise replied to the bi-speckled man.

"Is that so? Well it just so happens that I have," Here he reached into his jacket and pulled out an orange wrapped gift. "An orange handkerchief of candy! But," He then leaned in conspiratorially and started to whisper. "I don't like orange. You mind taking it off my hands?"

"_Ja_! I can!" Louise said excitedly, grabbing the small package of candy as it was handed to her. "_Danke_!"

"No problem! Hahaha!" America laughed, watching as Germany set the girl down so she could run off. "Great kids you got here, Germany!" He then said to the older blond.

"Thanks," Germany said, watching his children run around to talk with the pilot of the plane. "And thank you, America, for the airlifts. With the blockades going on we might have starved if it wasn't for you."

"Hey, that's what hero's do! Always happy to help!" The American threw an arm around the blond's shoulder, smiling widely. "Don't worry, Lud. You'll get back on your feet." He told him with so much faith that even Germany believed him for a second.

"Thank you," He said once again, a smile of his own on his face. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of chocolate, unwrapping it then placed it in his mouth, allowing it to melt on his tongue. "At least someone has faith in me."

"That's all you need!" America said, breaking off a piece of Germany's candy. "Faith and chocolate!"

Faith and chocolate...a weird combination yet...Germany believed it.

* * *

><p>Sneaking into his pocket once again the German felt around for any more of his sweet treats, finding it empty. <em>'Oh...no more...<em>' Glancing to America who was fighting with England at the moment he made a mental note to ask the young country for a few pieces of candy for the road before he left. "That," He said standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "IS ENOUGH!" He shouted. Oh well...time for a little control.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I remember poking around the kink-meme once and saw a sentence about the Berlin Airlift and the candy drops. It was a while back ago yet I was incredibly inspired(and y'know, it took me like two months to write this today in about twenty minutes!)._

_Here's some history for you: Back in 1948 a blockade was started by the Soviet Union to stop all food and fuel from getting to West Berlin. Their goal was to force the Allies to allow them to supply everything thus pretty much having control of the whole city. The Allies instead started an airlift bringing food and supplies to the city. It was Lieutenant Gail Halvorsen of the American Airforce who started the candy drops, soon named 'Operation Little Vittles'. The children of Berlin would gather around and wait for Halvorsen to drop candy from his plane, using handkerchiefs as parachutes. The Operation got so big people from all over America started sending their candy to help. In the end over three tons of candy were sent out._

_I adore history! It can be so fun! But I'm going to end my long authors note with thanks for reading and I hope you like it and comment! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
